Pokemon: Adventures of a Champion Part 2
by TrainerShinyPurple
Summary: The story continues and Gray finds out some very interesting things.


**Pokemon: Adventures of a Champion**

There is a legend about a trainer, said to be the best of all trainers. His name is Trainer Red. He had the most powerful team of Pokemon anyone had ever seen. But his most powerful was his Charizard. Through his journey Red had even caught the legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo. He traveled the whole Kanto Region and became the Pokemon League Champion when still at a young age.

But that was 35 years ago. This is now.

"Gray! Wake up!" Grayson's mother yelled. "Grayson!" she continued to yell. Grayson opened his eyes and sighed. "Ugh, I hate mornings, wait I start my journey today!" Grayson, a ten year old boy now old enough to get his trainers license, rushed out of his bed. He put on a pair of black jeans, a black shirt, a gray and white trainer's jacket, gray and white sneakers, and a gray hat with a white visor and a black Pokeball decal on the front. Grayson pulled open his bedroom door, ran down the hallway, and slide down the railing of the stairs. He kept running and turned the corner leading to the kitchen. THUD! Grayson fell to the ground sat up, whipped his eyes and said "Sorry mom, I didn't think you were going to…" Grayson stopped in the middle of his sentence when he realized that he was not talking to his mother.

"You must be Gray." The man standing over Grayson said with a smile on his face. "Y-Yes, a-and you're…" Grayson stuttered. "Yes I am Gary Oak, retired Pokemon trainer, and current Pokemon Professor." Said the man. "I am here in the Oasis Region because I want to study all the Pokemon in the world. Since Pokemon from the other reigons come here I figured this would be the best place to start, so I moved my lab here to your home town. After I was all settled in I figured I'd come meet my neighbors, and so I came knocking on your door and your mother answered. I introduced myself and she told me that you turned ten last week, so I would like to give you this."

**GRAY OBTAINED HIS TRAINER'S LICENSE!**

"Wow! Thank you so much Prof. Oak!" Grayson blurted out. "You're welcome Grayson, now when you are done eating your breakfast, come by my lab, I have a favor to ask of you." The Professor said "Will do!" Grayson said. The Professor smiled and walked outside closing the door behind him. Grayson sat at the dining room table, thinking about what kind of Pokemon he wanted to pick when he first started. Then he started thinking about what if the professor isn't going to ask him to go on a journey. What if he has no Pokemon to give Grayson? Grayson grew worried and was a lot less excited to go to the lab by the end of breakfast. Grayson grabbed his gray, black, and white trainer's back pack just in case he really does get to start his journey today.

Grayson stood at his front door thinking to himself "I am just letting my mind take over, I need to stop doubting it. I'm going to start my journey today!" He took a deep breath and started towards the professor's lab. On the way he kept thinking positive, and because of that without noticing, Grayson found himself in a full out sprint heading for the lab. He was at the lab's door before he knew it. Grayson stepped inside. "Ah, Grayson! Come over here." A voice said. Grayson looked around and finally noticed the Professor across the room. Grayson walked over to the Professor. There was a girl with black hair and all purple clothing on his left and a scientist on his right. "Grayson, this Is Magenta, she is also going to be starting her journey today." The Professor said motioning his hand toward the girl. Grayson zoned out with wide eyes. "He said she was starting her journey also. That means I really am starting mine today!" Grayson thought to himself. "Grayson?" The girl said. "Huh? Oh sorry. Nice to meet you Magenta." Grayson said. "You, can call me Maggie." She replied. "Cool. You can call me Gray." Gray told her. The Professor started to talk. "Ok, now that we all know each other, we can begin. There is a shelf against the wall behind me. There are six Pokeballs on that shelf. You may each choose one. Go ahead."

Grayson and Maggie look at each other. Maggie said "Go ahead." So Grayson nodded and walked to the shelf. He grabbed a Pokeball and threw it up yelling "Come on out!" He was surprised to see what came out of the Pokeball. The Pokemon in front of him was a Mareep.

**GRAYSON RECEIVED MAREEP FROM PROFESSOR OAK!**

Gray looked at it for a minute and then smiled and said "Cool." Then Maggie came up to the shelf and chose one. She selected hers at random also. She through her Pokeball up and the Pokemon she had gotten was an Eevee. She looked at it and said "it's so adorable." The two children returned back to Professor Oak and he continued talking " Now that you have received your partners, I will give you these.

**GRAYSON OBTAINED 5X POKEBALLS!**

**GRAYSON OBTAINED THE POKEDEX!**

"Through your journey I need you to collect data of all the Pokemon you see and catch. Now go on, your adventure begins now." Gray and Maggie rushed towards the door. "Hey wait!" a scientist stopped and looked at the scientist. "Take these." He said to the children.

**GRAYSON OPTAINED THE LEVEL CHECKER!**

"This allows you to check what level your Pokemon are."

"Thank you." Maggie said

"Yeah, thanks." Gray repeated.

Then the two of them were off. They ran to the first route and stopped. Grayson turned around "Goodbye Silver Town." Then Gray and Maggie ran on to the first route to catch their first Pokemon. As they were walking they came walked under a short over hang. As they walked out from underneath a small rock hit Gray in the head. "GAH!" Gray grabbed his head. Maggie and Gray looked up and saw a Slowpoke on the overhang. "SLOOOOOOOOOOOW!" It chanted. Gray grabbed a Pokeball from his hip and threw it up "Go Mareep!" He yelled.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
